


What Prompto Gave

by Akumeoi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Closeted Character, Coming Out, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumeoi/pseuds/Akumeoi
Summary: In a motel room during the road trip one night, Noctis comes out as gay to Prompto. The problem: the terms of Noctis's marriage contract with Luna prevent him from taking any lovers. Despite believing himself to have no romantic feelings for Noctis, Prompto offers him the chance to experience sex with a man - himself.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	What Prompto Gave

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a departure from my normal genre. Please take the angst warning seriously, as well as the warning that it hinges around Niflheim forcing Noctis to remain closeted, which could be triggering to LGBT+ readers.
> 
> Thank you so much to Astraia and Janesen for beta'ing the fic for me!

A rest stop at the side of the road, complete with black-tar parking lot, gas station, and an uninspired, dingy white rectangle that called itself a motel. A cheap motel room, with synthetic striped bedspreads, carpet with the texture of straw, and discoloured wallpaper. One bed in the room, a full, containing two prone forms lying side by side without touching, still.

The plastic blinds were closed against the falling of the night. One of the two occupants of the bed let out a weary sigh.

“Noct?” said the other, jolted back from the edge of sleep. 

“Can’t sleep.”

“Something eating you?”

Silence. 

“Hey,” Prompto said, sitting up. “It’s just us. Tell me what’s wrong.”

Noctis sighed again. The sheets rustled as he sat up in turn. “Thinking about Altissia,” he said. 

“The wedding?”

“Yeah.” A pause, in which Prompto almost interjected to ask for an elaboration. “I know everyone wants me to be excited for it, but… I can’t be.”

“Wait, really?” Prompto asked. “You love Lady Lunafreya, right? What’s wrong?”

Noctis frowned, then rubbed his eyes with both palms. Getting out of bed, he walked to the windows, where the moonlight coming in from the blinds painted his face with a mask of silver and black, and the outline of his body cast a shadow on the bed. He took a deep breath, and spoke two quiet words, aching in their resignation.

“I’m gay.”

“Uh - oh? Huh?” Prompto said, his mouth reacting faster than his brain. “Wait.” He tried to connect the dots between the fact that Noctis wasn’t excited for the wedding and the fact that he was gay. “Oh, shit. Uh… any chance you’re bi?”

“None.”

Prompto inhaled. “What are you gonna do?”

“I have to marry her.”

“Yeah, I know, but are you gonna talk to her about it?” Prompto says, concerned.

“What would be the point?” Noctis said, throwing his hands up. “Marriage contract says no lovers. That’s how royalty always did it before. Marry for politics, take a lover on the side. But not anymore, thanks to Niflheim.”

“Fuck Niflheim!” Prompto exclaimed, his blood instantly beginning to rise. Prompto had already been furious at how Noctis was being treated by the enemy nation, but their attempt to control his personal choices was even worse than their fettering of his political power. “That’s _wrong!_ You shouldn’t have to spend your life in the closet just because you’re royalty!” 

“Calm down, Prompto,” Noctis said impatiently, turning towards him. “There’s nothing we can do.”

“There has to be _something!_” Prompto cried. He folded his arms and tilted his head as he thought. But even powered by fury, he could find no out from the situation they found themselves in. Noctis’s only chance was to live as fully as he could now, before the wedding and subsequent closing of the legal manacles. 

Prompto frowned, calming a little as he thought. “Um… have you even been with a guy before?”

“No. And now I never will.” Noctis was audibly angry, and Prompto turned his head away. “You have no idea how that feels.”

“Uh.” Prompto bit his lip. “We could go to Lestallum and see if we can find someone to…”

“You really think Ignis and Gladio would let me see a prostitute?”

“Yeah? I don’t know?” 

“I can’t explain this to them. And I don’t want to do it with some stranger. I want it to be someone I trust. But it’s too late. There’s no one.”

Turning back to the window, Noctis fell silent. It was clear that he felt this conversation was over. But Prompto just couldn’t let it go. Someone that Noctis trusted? There were three men that Noctis trusted with his life and heart, and Prompto was one of them. He knew Ignis and Gladio would probably understand Noctis’s feelings, if Noctis felt up to explaining his sexuality to them sometime.

But they weren’t here now. Prompto was here. 

_Am I really about to do this?_ Prompto thought to himself. 

Prompto knew he was pansexual, so that part wasn’t a problem. He briefly, for the first time, imagined kissing Noctis and was not displeased with the picture in his mind’s eye. Given that he was still a virgin in his 20s, he had longed to find out what sex was like for what seemed like forever. Was he willing to go all the way with Noctis specifically? 

The imagining of this was not unpleasant to him either. Prompto shivered. 

Only one question remained. If something went wrong, if their relationship changed, could he handle the consequences? Prompto was already bracing himself for things to change when Noctis got married, and if anything, knowing that Noctis wouldn’t be allowed to take a lover just because of some paper contract really hammered home the reality that once Noctis was married, Niflheim would have control over all their fates. The thought of it filled Prompto with fear, but it also made him realise that he had better be the best friend he could possibly be to Noctis _now_, regardless of the consequences. 

A good friend would offer Noctis as much comfort as he could. So that was what Prompto was going to do.

Getting out of bed, Prompto walked over to Noctis, whose head was bowed, his eyes staring at the shadow-blanketed asphalt. Prompto came to stand beside him, his eyes fixed on the dark world outside their small room, although he wasn’t really seeing it. 

The room was completely silent and still as Prompto whispered, “You can have me.”

Noctis lifted his head and his blue eyes seemed to be a luminous in the pale moonlight as he looked into Prompto’s own. His voice, too, was low, because the proposition they were discussing was a whispering matter. It didn’t seem… possible. _Real._

“You would do that for me?”

Prompto nodded. 

“Do you think I’m… attractive?”

Prompto inhaled through his nose, nervous and slow. “You’re objectively hot, dude.” The corner of his mouth twitched up into a smile.

“You’re sure about this?”

“Wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t.”

“Oh.”

“Now?” Prompto asked, when Noctis didn’t move. Noctis nodded. 

Prompto closed his eyes. He didn’t have the courage to take the next step, but if Noctis wanted it this badly then surely he would move forward for them. Prompto whispered, “_Then kiss me._”

In a bedroom layered in shades of grey, where black shadows lurked in the corners and silver moonlight painted stripes over the bed through the gaps in the blinds, two human statues stood. One was pale and freckled, eyes sweetly closed and hair like spun white gold. The other was cloaked in night, hair dark and eyes wide open. Both their hearts were frozen with anticipation, which held back a dam of curiosity, hope, desire on the part of one and love on the part of the other. 

But then one thawed, and surged forward with a sigh as does the tide.

As Noctis’s lips touched Prompto’s an electric thrill of surprise surged through his body. Until that moment, he hadn’t fully believed that Noctis would kiss him. But… were they really doing this? Eyes still closed, Prompto felt Noctis’s hands come to rest chastely on his waist. Fumbling, he returned the gesture as Noctis kissed him again. 

Although this was his first kiss, Prompto had the idea that somehow they were supposed to open their mouths. As he parted his lips he momentarily panicked: this was his _first kiss_, and Noctis’s too, and Noctis wanted to go all the way in one night?

But the sensation of Noctis’s lips on his was… good, even if he didn’t have all the words for it yet. So was the heat from Noctis’s hands on his body, which he could feel through his thin shirt and which seemed suddenly magnified tenfold. So was the next feeling that came - Noctis’s tongue pressing inquisitively against his lips, then slipping into his mouth. He heard Noctis hiss as he withdrew. That, more than anything, made Prompto’s nerves begin to sing. 

“Should we get on the bed?” he suggested, because he had a feeling he was going to collapse from the sheer rush of emotions he was feeling if he tried to stand here all night. The suggestion made his heart jump in his chest, knowing what the question meant, what it was ultimately leading to.

Noctis took Prompto’s hand. The sweetness of the gesture comforted Prompto’s racing heart just a little. Noctis led him to the bed where they both awkwardly lay down facing each other. 

“Prompto,” Noctis started, stroking Prompto’s hair with one hand. Noctis opened his mouth to finish his thought, but no words came and he shut it again with a small, broken noise. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Prompto said, touching his forehead to Noctis’s. “Whatever you want, Noct. It’s okay.” He knew that if he asked Noctis to stop, then he would, so there was no fear in offering everything to him. And Prompto wanted to give Noctis everything he had to give, no holding back. Prompto trusted Noctis with his life, and he would trust him in this, too. 

Noctis held back for one moment more. Then, he gave a little choked noise of surrender and surged forward to kiss Prompto again. Prompto closed his eyes, parted his lips, and let himself fall. 

Trying to let go of his restless mind, Prompto embraced all that he was experiencing and just let his body feel good. No questions, no thought, only the heat of Noctis’s mouth on his, the heat of Noctis’s body surrounding him, the touch of his hands and the delicious prickles of electricity crawling over his skin. 

With his eyes closed, it was like he was floating in a dream, one that sparked and pulled at his body with a relentless hunger and heat. Noctis was taking their shirts off, and Prompto didn’t mind. He sighed and gasped as Noctis’s hands teased at his nipples, Noctis’s mouth moved down to his neck and his tongue glided over Prompto’s skin. 

Noctis gently bit and sucked, and Prompto moaned at how good it felt.

The only words spoken between them were Prompto’s soft yesses and nos. _Yes_ to Noctis’s mouth on Prompto’s sensitive nipple. _No_ to Noctis’s hands on his lower stomach. _No_ to hands on his ticklish sides. _Yes_ to a bite on his chest, _yes_ to Noctis rutting his hips against him. Now that he was ready, _yes_ to the hands on the stomach, the intensity of which made him cry out softly, and Prompto began to move his hips against Noctis’s thigh. 

_Yes… yes!_

Noctis rolled over onto his back, pulling Prompto above him. For a moment they stopped kissing, as Prompto opened his eyes and looked down. They were both breathing hard, lips slightly swollen from kisses. Noctis’s black hair was spread over the pillow, and his eyes as they looked up into Prompto’s face were full of questioning vulnerability and desire. Prompto had never seen him like this before. He shivered at the terrible beauty of him.

“Noct…” Prompto said, and dared to reach out and run his thumb over Noctis’s bottom lip, hoping it was something he would like. Closing his eyes, Noctis took a deep, shuddering breath, running his hand the length of Prompto’s back. 

“Good?” Prompto asked. 

“Yeah. You?”

Noctis’s voice was just a little bit more hoarse than usual. Amazing, the things they could do to each other. Amazing, all the things he was feeling, how much he wanted this now that they were in the middle of it. Prompto had never dreamed it would be like this.

In answer, Prompto kissed Noctis’s neck. “Yeah.”

“Then can I,” Noctis started, his hands on Prompto’s waist beginning to travel suggestively downward. 

Leaning down to kiss Noctis again, Prompto answered the question by running his fingers along the waistband of Noctis’s boxers. Noctis’s hand covered the back of his and invited him in. 

Their fingers brushed against wiry hair, then velvety skin, a softness surrounding a hardness and heat that was at once intimately familiar to Prompto and so new to him it transfixed him. Their breathing hitched in unison and Noctis inadvertently bit down on Prompto’s lip, although it wasn’t a harsh bite. Noctis pulled away from Prompto’s kiss and just threw his head back onto the pillow, whimpering inadvertently and fidgeting his hips as Prompto explored his length. His own hands were clenched against Prompto’s hips as if he’d forgotten how to move them. 

“Prompto,” Noctis said. Pausing, Prompto looked up. Noctis had his eyes closed, and his throat bobbed as he swallowed. 

“Touch me,” Noctis whispered, taking Prompto’s free hand and moving it even further beneath him. Prompto’s fingers slipped into the cleft in Noctis’s skin and as he touched Noctis there (_heat, texture, forbidden, secret_) he saw Noctis finally lose himself. 

Head tipped back, skin flushed and sweating, eyes squeezed shut, black hair fanning the pillow, hips rutting into Prompto’s grasp, Noctis completely abandoned himself to the hands that played the melody of intimacy over his skin, and came with a long, low groan of pleasure. Hardly had he done so than Prompto was removing his hands from Noctis’s body and shoving them into his own pants, touching himself with abandon. After seeing and hearing Noctis cum, he couldn’t wait any longer. He noticed Noctis open his eyes to watch and closed his eyes against it, rubbing harder and faster until he came. Then he threw himself down onto the bed beside Noctis, eyes still closed, chest heaving and body tingling with the aftershocks. 

Through it all, Noctis watched him with wide eyes which did not close even when Prompto was lying beside him, replete. 

“Prompto,” Noctis breathed, his hand coming up to sweep a few loose strands of hair from Prompto’s face. Prompto’s eyes opened, and he looked back into Noctis’s face. The blue eyes that he knew so well were drained of colour by the darkness, but it was still Noctis. 

“Thanks,” Noctis said quietly.

“What?” Prompto said, thrown by how subdued Noctis sounded. “No - it was nothing. I mean, it wasn’t nothing. It was good. But don’t worry about it, Noct.” As the words left his mouth, he winced, feeling each and every one of them to be wrong. 

Noctis let out a long sigh through his nose. “You’re sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah. I wanted it.” 

It was true. Even if he had suggested this for Noctis’s benefit, it wasn’t like he wasn’t enjoying it. Maybe it had all happened faster than he’d expected, and he was coming down from a bit of a high of nerves as well as pleasure. But still, it was good.

“Here,” Noctis said, taking the tissue box from the nightstand and putting it between them. 

“Thanks,” Prompto said, managing a chuckle as they cleaned themselves off. Noctis took their little tissue pile and threw it in the trash can, then put his boxers back on. Prompto, was still wearing his, considered asking for the shirt which had fallen onto the floor on Noctis’s side of the bed, but decided against it. 

Noctis inhaled as Prompto lay down beside him. Prompto didn’t say anything, wondering if he was working up to saying something else.

“I’ve known I was gay since middle school,” Noctis admitted after a moment. “I’ve had a lot of time to think about how this would go down with someone if I ever got the chance.”

Prompto supposed that Noctis’s request to be fingered was not as spontaneous as he had thought. 

“I know the feeling,” he said. “Found out I was pan a few years ago and… oh boy. It’s a whole new world.”

Noctis spoke again, awkward but determined. “There was uh… something else I wanted to try. Can we… can we do it again?”

“Nothing fancy, right?”

“Nah. I know this is your first time, too.”

“Then yeah,” Prompto said. “But I don’t think I can right away, if you catch my drift.” 

Noctis snorted. “Yeah, same. Let’s just chill.”

Prompto closed his eyes, listening to Noctis’s quiet breathing beside him. Their hands brushed. Prompto let Noctis slip his fingers in between his own. Maybe they should have been talking, but unusually for Prompto, he couldn’t think of anything to say. Even though what they had just shared had been momentous, what could he say about it that wasn’t a repetition of something he had already said?

After lying there wondering this for a while, Prompto felt like enough time had elapsed for him to be able to get it up again. He was already starting to feel a little turned on thinking that he might be about to do it with Noctis for a second time. They didn’t _have_ to do it two times in a row, but Prompto understood Noctis’s impatience. Right now, they were caught in a moment where anything could happen. When this night was over, who knew if they’d ever be able to muster the courage to ask each other to bed again? Better to do it now in case now was their only shot.

Mustering his courage, Prompto said, “Noct? Are you still awake?” 

Noctis withdrew his hand, rolling over to face Prompto. “Yeah. Are you ready?”

“Uh-huh. So, what were you thinking?”

“I,” Noctis started, then leaned in close to whisper in Prompto’s ear. “I really wanna put my mouth on you. Is that - can I?”

A hot shiver ran through Prompto’s body.

“We can try it,” he said, trying to keep his tone steady. “Use your hand first and we’ll see how it goes.”

It was difficult to wrap his head around the nature of the conversation he was having, but never mind that now. Noctis’s warm, calloused fingers were beginning to caress the side of Prompto’s face and neck, moving on down to his chest. As before, Prompto tried as hard as possible to let his thoughts go and just accept Noctis’s careful touch. The feelings it engendered were all still so new, and it took long minutes of kisses and caresses for Prompto to feel comfortable with the way his body came alive and sang.

“Yes, Noct, yes,” Prompto whispered in a litany, letting his mouth go along with the rest of him. This time when Noctis reached Prompto’s waistband, Prompto didn’t stop him in spite of how his heart was racing. 

The first touch of Noctis’s hand made Prompto unabashedly gasp. He groaned Noctis’s name.

“Too much?”

“_More,_” Prompto pleaded.

“My mouth?” Noctis asked breathlessly, stroking Prompto with a lighter touch than what he gave to himself, but one that was unbearably good. 

Prompto hesitated for only a moment. “Try it.”

Noctis lowered his head - oh gods, was this really happening? - and kissed the tip of Prompto’s length. A thrill ran through Prompto’s body, and he shivered and gasped. When Prompto didn’t pull away, Noctis began stroking his tongue along his length. 

“The underside,” Noctis muttered to himself in seeming concentration, then took Prompto into his mouth. Prompto gasped again. Noctis tried some experimental movements, waiting each time for Prompto’s reaction until he suddenly hit upon something that made Prompto’s hips jolt upwards. Prompto made some kind of embarrassing noise he didn’t quite know how to classify, and Noctis put himself towards the task of sucking him off in earnest. 

Prompto was swept along by another torrent of new sensation, and the world fell away. There was nothing but Noctis’s hands on the base of his length and pinning down his hip, and the feeling of Noctis’s hot, wet mouth engulfing him. Noctis’s mouth felt _so right_ in a way that nothing Prompto had ever experienced before had. He groaned and accepted the touch completely, his eyes squeezing shut. One of his hands fluttered around Noctis’s head and shoulders, not quite sure where to land until Noctis released him for a moment to press it firmly into the strands of his black hair. Twining his fingers lightly there, Prompto pressed his other hand flat against the bedsheets, fingers digging in with the force of his body as he strained towards ecstasy.

Noctis continued to lavish Prompto with attention until Prompto’s hips stuttered upwards, out of Noctis’s grasp, and with a quiet cry, he came so hard that he saw stars. Despite the lack of a warning, Noctis managed to swallow some of it, then spat the rest out onto the bed beside Prompto’s hip, coughing.

“Shit, are you okay?” Prompto said as his eyes fluttered open, and Noctis gave him a thumbs up, still coughing. Prompto relaxed again, heart still pounding and veins still surging with the remains of his orgasm.

As his coughs died down, Noctis wiped his mouth with the back of one hand, then gave Prompto a sheepish smile and kissed his thigh. Laying his head down on that same thigh, Noctis draped himself over the bottom half of the bed and began working himself over. Prompto watched for a moment, but the sight was just too intimate to bear. Fixing his eyes on Noctis’s (contorted, beautiful) face instead, Prompto moved just enough to twine his hands in Noctis’s hair. Noctis’s body stiffened, and he, too, came for the second time that night.

When Noctis was done, he sighed, closing his eyes, his head still resting against Prompto’s thigh. For long moments neither of them said anything, though the sound of Noctis’s breathing told Prompto he was still awake. Prompto drifted in and out of full consciousness, his body too sated for him to do anything but relax, though some part of him wished he could clean up. He wouldn’t mind lying entwined with Noctis all night, but he did want his underwear back. 

“Was it, um… good?” Noctis said at last. “This time too?”

Prompto smiled. “Yeah.”

Noctis hesitated, then tilted his head to kiss Prompto’s thigh again. It was strange, but Prompto innately understood the meaning of the gesture, the feeling behind it. It was another _thank you_, but a warmer one.

“Sorry for almost choking you,” Prompto said, embarrassed. 

Noctis snorted. “I thought I was about to die for a second, but no, I’m fine. All part of the experience, right?”

“Better you than me,” Prompto muttered, although if Noctis had asked him to suck him off he probably would’ve given it a try anyway.

After that, silence once again settled upon them. Noctis stroked Prompto’s leg idly - or maybe not so idly, Prompto couldn’t tell - with one hand. When finally the awkwardness of being naked started getting to Prompto in earnest, he sat up and wordlessly began to clean up. Noctis followed suit. There was something more final about their actions this time. 

As he pulled his boxers back on, then his tank top, Prompto caught Noctis eyeing him strangely. 

“Is something wrong?” he said. 

Noctis bowed his head. “We’re, uh. We’re gonna be okay, right?”

Prompto smiled, getting back under the covers. There was a damp spot right in the middle of the bed, but if he scooted closer to the wall and lay on his side he could avoid it. Since they were in a hotel, there was nothing else he could do. Hopefully it would dry by the time he rolled over. 

“You’re my best friend,” he said reassuringly as Noctis also slipped back into bed. “Nothing can change that.” 

_I love you. So much._ Should Prompto tell Noctis that? As far as he knew, his feelings were platonic - and if they weren’t, it was definitely too late to think about it - but he still felt that maybe… maybe it was important for Noctis to know. Maybe it would lift him up, maybe it would reassure him. But at the same time, it could be a confusing bombshell to drop if Noctis hadn’t already figured it out based on how Prompto treated him every day. Did he know? Did he know how much Prompto wanted to be by his side? Did he feel it?

“I - I really care about you, Noct,” Prompto settled on, feeling the words to be lame but still hoping that it would be enough.

“I… me too,” Noctis said finally. He reached out to Prompto as if he were about to take his hand, but then thought the better of it and withdrew. “I guess it’s time to go to bed.”

“…Yeah,” Prompto agreed, feeling somehow that there should be more than this. What kind of thing? He couldn’t say. But something in that moment felt hollow. 

Noctis lay down. With a sigh, Prompto settled back onto his pillows to try and get at least a few hours of sleep. Noctis rolled away from Prompto, onto his stomach with his face pushed into the pillow. Prompto thought it was an odd sleeping position, but thought nothing else of it until he saw Noctis’s shoulders trembling softly. 

Noctis was crying.

Prompto whipped his head away from Noctis and towards the blank wall beside him, and had to bite his lip to push back a sob of his own. Although he didn’t know exactly what Noctis was thinking, he could imagine it. One night of making love wasn’t enough for a year, let alone a lifetime. Noctis had gained a taste of the forbidden and found it to be sweet, which was just as torturous as never having tasted it at all, if for different reasons.

A lump rose to Prompto’s throat, too, because even though they had promised each other nothing, he still wished that he could give Noctis everything. But even if he were in love with Noctis, Noctis would never have this again, with him or with any other man. And though Prompto had given Noctis his body, with all the heart and soul that went with that commitment, it was a small thing beside the lifelong commitment of a lover Noctis would never have.

Although Prompto’s eyes burned, he saved his tears on Noctis’s behalf for later. This moment was for Noctis, and what Noctis needed was someone to put their arms around him and hold him and not let go until the end of the night. 

So that is what Prompto, heart mourning, did.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcome, but as this was a bit of a challenge to write, please be kind. :)


End file.
